Der Drache und der Wolf (Episode)
"Der Drache und der Wolf" (im Original: "The Dragon and the Wolf") ist die siebte Folge der siebten Staffel von Game of Thrones und damit die siebenundsechzigste der gesamten Serie. Regie führte Jeremy Podeswa. Die Erstausstrahlung der Folge fand am 27. August auf dem US-amerikanischen Bezahl-Sender HBO statt. Im deutschsprachigen Raum erfolgte die Erstausstrahlung am 28. August 2017. Inhalt Jaime Lennister und Bronn (Nikolaj Coster-Waldau, Jerome Flynn) beobachten, wie sich vor den Mauern von Königsmund die Armee von Daenerys Targaryen (Emilia Clarke) sammelt. Auch Tyrion und Jon Schnee (Peter Dinklage, Kit Harington) sind auf einem Schiff unterwegs nach Königsmund - mit einer wertvollen, lebendigen Fracht an Bord. Tyrion muss seine Schwester Cersei Lennister (Lena Headey) überzeugen, gemeinsam in die entscheidende Schlacht gegen die Weißen Wanderer und den Nachtkönig zu ziehen. :Quelle: Sky Handlung In Königsmund Bronn redet mit einem Lennistersoldaten der ihn über die Ölfassproduktion informiert. Es seien 500 Fässer vorhanden. Bronn fordert weitere 500 Fässer. Bronn trifft auf Jaime Lennister. Gemeinsam beobachten sie, wie sich Daenerys Targaryens Armee aus Unbefleckten und Dothraki aufstellt. Bronn gibt an, dass es ihm gefällt, wenn die anderen Soldaten ihn mit "Lord" ansprechen. Jaime meint, dass diese Freude bald vergehen wird. Bronn beobachtet die Unbefleckten und erzählt, dass er, wenn er ein Eunuch wäre, nicht in einer Armee kämpfen würde, da es sich für nichts zu kämpfen lohnt. Als Jaime mit Gold antwortet, fragt Bronn ihn, wofür sie es wohl ausgeben würden. Sie würden das Geld für ihre Familien ausgeben, jedoch können sie, aufgrund dessen das sie Eunuchen sind, keine Kinder zeugen. Jon Schnee, Tyrion Lennister, Davos Seewert, Jorah Mormont und Missandei nähern sich Königsmund mit ihrem Schiff. Jon möchte wissen, wie viele Menschen hier leben. Tyrion informiert ihn darüber, dass wohl eine Millionen Menschen hier leben, was Jon nicht verstehen kann, wie man nur so eingepfercht leben kann. Laut Tyrion würde es hier für die Menschen mehr Arbeit geben und die Bordelle seien gut besucht. Sandor Clegane begibt sich unter Deck und klopft auf die Kiste, in der sich der gefangene Wiedergänger befindet. Dieser fängt laut an zu schreien und versucht sich aus der Kiste zu befreien. Cersei Lennister beobachtet die Ankunft ihrer Feinde und fragt, weshalb Daenerys nicht mit ihnen gereist sei. Die Hand der Königin Qyburn kann dies jedoch nicht beantworten. Cersei befiehlt Ser Gregor zuerst Daenerys zu töten, danach ihren Bruder Tyrion und danach Jon Schnee. Den Rest darf er in beliebiger Reihenfolge töten. Jon Schnee, Tyrion, Jorah Mormont, Missandei, Sandor Clegane, Davos Seewert, Varys, Theon Graufreud, Qhono und ein paar andere Dothraki sind auf dem Weg zur Drachengrube. Missandei fragt, weshalb sie gebaut wurde. Jorah erklärt, dass Drachen nicht von dem Eigentum anderer unterscheiden können, egal ob Land, Nutztiere oder Kinder. Es war zu gefährlich sie frei fliegen zu lassen. Tyrion fährt fort, dass sie zuletzt wohl nur ein Witz gewesen sei. Die Drachen seien immer mehr verkümmert und kleiner geworden, die kaum größer als Hunde waren. Jedoch als Balerion noch lebte, sollte dies der gefährlichste Ort der Welt sein. An einer Kreuzung treffen sie auf Bronn, der in Begleitung von Podrick Payn, Brienne von Tarth und einigen Lennistersoldaten ist. Bronn heißt die Lords willkommen und meint, dass andere bereits eher hier waren. Sandor und Brienne schauen sich überrascht an, da Brienne damals beinahe Sandor im Kampf getötet hat. Die beiden Gruppen laufen zusammen und begeben sich auf den Weg zur Drachengrube. Podrick und Tyrion treffen aufeinander und sind glücklich, dass der jeweils andere noch lebt. Bronn unterbricht das Gespräch und meint nur, dass "er seine Zaubernudel noch später lutschen kann". Sandor eskortiert den Wagen mit dem gefangenen Wiedergänger. Ein Lennistersoldat spricht ihn an und fragt, was sich in dem Kasten befindet. Sandor reagiert abweisend und lässt ihn sprachlos zurück. Brienne und Sandor unterhalten sich. Sie dachte er sei tot. Brienne verteidigt sich und meint, dass sie damals nur Arya beschützen wollte. Sandor meint, dass er dies ebenfalls wollte. Brienne erzählt Sandor von Arya, sie lebt und sei auf Winterfell. Sandor will wissen, wer sie beschützt, wenn Brienne hier ist. Sie meint allerdings, dass nur die Person Schutz braucht, die ihr in die Quere kommt. 300px|thumb|Tyrion, Podrick und Bronn unterhalten sich Tyrion, Bronn und Podrick unterhalten sich, woraufhin Tyrion sie als Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht betitelt. Podrick nennt Tyrion Mylord, doch Tyrion meint, dass er kein Lord mehr sei. Er soll sich den Titel für Bronn vom Schwarzwasser aufsparen. Tyrion bietet Bronn einen Seitenwechsel an und verweist auf sein altes Angebot, dass er ihm das doppelte zahlen würde. Varys will wissen, wovon er das doppelte bezahlen würde. Tyrion fährt fort, dass Bronn sich in Gefahr bringen würde. Bronn allerdings würde sich nicht in Gefahr bringen, sondern Tyrion. Er hat zwei Verräter nach Königsmund gebracht und wenn sie will, könne sie ihre Köpfe abschlagen lassen und dies alles nur mit der Hilfe von Ser Bronn vom Schwarzwasser. Tyrion antwortet nur, dass es schön sei Bronn wieder zu sehen, was Bronn bestätigt. Sandor stellt den Wagen mit dem Wiedergänger ab und warnt einen Soldaten davor, ihn zuerst zu töten, wenn dem Wagen etwas passiert. Tyrion, Missandei, Jorah und Theon treffen zusammen mit Jon, Sandor und Davos in der Drachengrube von Königsmund ein, um mit Cersei, Jaime und Euron über eine Waffenruhe zu verhandeln.Sandor begibt sich zu Tyrion und erzählt ihm, dass er einst diese Stadt verlassen hat, weil er nicht hier sterben wollte. Falls er hier sterben wird, war es die Schuld eines Lennisters, wie Sandor sagt. Tyrion erblickt Cersei und ihre Gefolgschaft und meint zu ihm, dass immer ein Clegane da wäre, um den Plan der Lennisters auszuführen. Sandor erblickt seinen verhassten Bruder. Nachdem sich die Parteien gesetzt haben, begibt er sich zu Gregor und meint, dass er noch hässlicher sei als Sandor. Gregor wüsste, dass dies nicht sein Ende sei und er weiß, wer für ihn kommen wird. Danach begibt sich Sandor in den unteren Teil der Drachengrube, um den Kasten mit dem Wiedergänger bereit zu halten. 300px|thumb|Euron verspottet Tyrion Daenerys ist zuerst nicht vor Ort, stößt jedoch wenig später eindrucksvoll mit ihren beiden noch lebenden Drachen Drogon und Rhaegal dazu. Zusammen mit Jon bittet sie die Königin um eine Waffenruhe, um gemeinsam die Bedrohung aus dem Norden zu bekämpfen. Tyrion steht auf und möchte eine Ansprache halten, wird jedoch von Euron Graufreud unterbrochen, der ihn aufgrund seiner Größe verspottet. Tyrion meint daraufhin zu Theon, dass dies ein schlechter Zwergwitz war. Cersei fordert Euron auf sich hinzusetzen oder zu gehen, währenddessen steht Gregor Clegane auf. Euron setzt sich daraufhin wieder auf seinen Platz. Jon kommt auf den Nachtkönig und die Armee der Toten zu sprechen. Natürlich schenkt Cersei der Bedrohung durch den Nachtkönig keinen Glauben, weshalb Sandor Clegane den Kasten mit dem Wiedergänger präsentiert. Zuerst rührt der Wiedergänger sich nicht, doch als Sandor den Kasten umstößt, steigt dieser aus dem Kasten und rennt auf Cersei zu. Kurz bevor dieser sie erreicht, zieht Sandor ihn an einer Kette zurück. Er durchtrennt seinen Körper, wodurch er in zwei Hälften geteilt ist. Zusätzlich trennt er eine Hand ab, die sich auch nach der Trennung noch weiter bewegt. Qyburn ist sehr beeindruckt davon und hebt die Hand auf. Jon begibt sich zu Qyburn und nimmt die Hand und führt vor, welche Möglichkeiten sie haben, um die Wiedergänger zu töten. Davos zündet die Fackel an, die Jon in der Hand hält. Jon demonstriert die Verbrennungsmethode, die Wiedergänger tötet. Danach präsentiert er einen Dolch aus Drachenglas, mit dem er ebenfalls den Wiedergänger töten kann. Euron steht auf und schaut sich den Wiedergänger genauer an. Er gibt an, dass er die ganze Welt bereist hat und viele Dinge gesehen hat. Doch dies sei das Erste, was ihm Angst machen würde. Er geht zu Daenerys und sagt zu ihr, dass sie lieber zurück auf ihre Insel gehen soll, da sie nach dem Winter die beiden einzigen Überlebenden wären. Euron verlässt die Verhandlungen. Cersei ist offenbar überzeugt und willigt der Waffenruhe ein, allerdings nur unter der Bedingung, dass Jon sich keiner Seite verpflichtet und sich in den Norden zurückzieht. Dies lehnt er aus Ehrgefühl ab, da er bereits Daenerys die Treue geschworen hat, was Daenerys zwar mit Respekt vernimmt, jedoch auch mit Bedauern, da Cersei dadurch keine weitere Grundlage zu einer Verhandlung sieht. Nachdem Cersei verschwunden ist, fragt Tyrion Jon aufgebracht, ob er wenigstens einmal erwägen könnte für einen größeren Zweck zu lügen. Jon entgegnet, dass er es nicht tun kann, da, wenn alle Menschen nur noch lügen würden, es keine Wahrheit mehr geben würde. Tyrion will mit Cersei alleine reden, um sie eventuell noch umzustimmen. Daenerys will dies erst nicht zulassen, da sie nicht hierher gekommen sei, damit ihre Hand ermordet wird. Tyrion begibt sich jedoch auf den Weg zu seiner Schwester und stellt sich der Gefahr. Vor Cerseis Räumen trifft er auf seinen Bruder, und beide tauschen kurze, aber freundliche Worte aus. Tyrion betritt zusammen mit dem Berg den Raum des kleinen Rates. Er beteuert, wie sehr ihn die Tode von Cerseis Kindern schmerzen, was Cersei nicht glauben will, da sie ihm die Schuld an den Toden von Myrcella und Tommen gibt. Tyrion ist ob der Sturheit seiner Schwester verzweifelt und bittet sie darum, ihn dann einfach durch den Berg umbringen zu lassen, damit alles für beide Seiten ein Ende hat. Cersei jedoch verschont ihn, weswegen Tyrion beiden ein Glas Wein einschenkt. Im Laufe des Gespräches schlussfolgert Tyrion dadurch, dass Cersei scheinbar Schmerzen im Bauchbereich hat und keinen Wein trinkt, dass sie schwanger sei, was Cersei scheinbar unkommentiert lässt. 300px|thumb|Jon und Daenerys Während Tyrion abwesend ist, sprechen Daenerys und Jon getrennt von der Gruppe miteinander. Sie erklärt ihm unter anderem, dass sie keine Kinder bekommen kann, da sie durch den Blutzauber, mit welchem sie Khal Drogo retten wollte, unfruchtbar geworden sei. Mit einem Schmunzeln entgegnet Jon jedoch, dass die Hexe Mirri Maz Duur nicht die vertrauenswürdigste Quelle sei. Beide kommen sich dadurch langsam näher, doch gleichzeitig taucht Tyrion gemeinsam mit seiner Schwester samt Gefolge auf. Tyrion konnte seiner Schwester in einem privaten Gespräch die Gefahr klarmachen, weshalb Cersei, offenbar ohne Bedingungen zu stellen, einwilligt, die Lennister-Streitkräfte nach Norden zu schicken. Jaime ist im Raum mit der Karte und erörtert die Pläne für die bevorstehende Unterstützung durch die Lennister-Armee gegen die Armee der Toten, während Cersei diesen betritt. Cersei eröffnet ihrem Bruder gegenüber, dass Euron Graufreud nicht, wie er den Anwesenden bei den Verhandlungen von Königsmund mitgeteilt hat, auf die Eiseninseln zurückgekehrt ist. Stattdessen setzt er nach Essos über, um die Goldene Kompanie anzuheuern. Jaime ist darüber entsetzt, dass Cersei sich mit Euron verschworen hat und ihn als General nicht in die Planung einbezogen hat. Jaime fürchtet um ihr aller Überleben, da sie schließlich, egal welche Seite gewinnt, sterben werden, während Cersei darauf hofft, dass sie später lebt und den Süden mit Hilfe von Euron und der Kompanie zu halten gedenkt, um so zu überleben. Jaime wendet sich schließlich ab, da es nicht um die Konflikte der Häuser gehen wird und entscheidet sich zu gehen. Auf Winterfell Sansa und Petyr Baelish beraten sich darüber, wie sie mit Arya umgehen sollen. Petyr versucht durch gezielte List, Sansa davon zu überzeugen, Arya töten zu lassen. Er bringt ihr ein Gedankenspiel bei, bei dem man sich das Schlimmste vorstellt, was eine Person tun würde. Sansa kommt dadurch vermeintlich auf den Gedanken, dass Arya ihr den Titel "Lady von Winterfell" streitig machen möchte, den sie durch eine Ermordung von Sansa erhalten würde. 300px|thumb|Petyr fleht Sansa an Später lässt Sansa ihre Schwester in die große Halle von Winterfell bringen, welche voller Soldaten ist. Am großen Tisch sitzen Sansa und Bran. Sansa zählt zahlreiche Beschuldigungen auf, unter anderem der Verrat an ihrem Hause, fragt abschließend jedoch, zur Überraschung aller, nicht Arya, was sie dazu zu sagen hat, sondern Petyr. Dieser, sichtlich überrascht, streitet alle Vorwürfe ab, wird jedoch von Sansa durch immer mehr Fragen und Fakten beschuldigt. Sie beschuldigt ihn, Lysa und Jon Arryn ermordet zu haben, um die Macht über das Tal von Arryn zu ergreifen. Sie beschuldigt ihn weiterhin, ihren Vater gemeinsam mit Cersei und Joffrey Baratheon mit falschen Beschuldigungen des Verrats hintergangen und ermordet zu haben. Als Petyr alles abstreitet und meint, sie haben keine Zeugen, beschreibt Bran, wie er Ned das Messer an die Kehle gehalten hat. Arya erinnert an seine Lügen gegenüber ihrer Mutter, der Dolch aus valyrischem Stahl gehöre Tyrion. Sansa kommt auf das Spiel zu sprechen, das er ihr gerade erst beigebracht hat und dass ihr dadurch klar geworden ist, dass er Arya und sie genauso aufeinander hetzen wollte, wie er es mit Lysa und Catelyn getan hat. In seiner Verzweiflung wendet er sich an Yohn Rois und befiehlt ihm, ihn zurück ins Grüne Tal in Sicherheit zu bringen. Doch Lord Rois lehnt kalt ab. Er versucht, sich durch seine Liebe zu Sansa und ihrer Mutter aus allem herauszureden und wirft sich vor ihr auf die Knie. Selbst die Zwangsehe mit Ramsay Bolton verteidigt er. Sansa weist Arya an, Baelish hinzurichten. Arya geht auf Baelish zu, stellt sich vor ihn und schneidet ihm mit einem Hieb seines eigenen Dolches die Kehle auf. Beide stehen daraufhin an der Burgmauer. Arya meint, sie könne nie eine bessere Lady von Winterfell sein, daher musste sie etwas anderes werden. Sie hätte die Dinge nie ertragen, die Sansa durch Joffrey Baratheon und Ramsay Bolton ertragen musste. Sansa jedoch ist der Meinung, dass Arya diese Dinge durchaus ertragen hätte, weil sie stark sei. Sie schwören, sich gegenseitig vor allen Gefahren zu beschützen, da, gemäß einem Lehrspruch ihres Vaters, ein einzelner Wolf die Winde des Winters nicht überleben kann, ein Rudel Wölfe jedoch zu allem fähig ist. Samwell Tarly erreicht mit Goldy Winterfell. Am Abend besucht Sam Bran, der ihn wider Erwarten erkennt. Bran erzählt Sam, wie er in einer Vision sah, dass Jon in Wahrheit der Sohn von Lyanna Stark und Rhaegar Targaryen ist. Er sagt, Jon müsse nicht "Schnee", sondern "Sand" heißen, weil er ja ein Bastard aus Dorne sei. Sam jedoch erinnert sich, was Goldy ihm in der Zitadelle vorgelesen hatte: Rhaegar hatte kurz vor seinem Tod heimlich eine Frau geheiratet. Bran gelingt es, eine Vision der Trauung zu sehen, und bestätigt Sam, dass es sich bei der Frau tatsächlich um Lyanna handelte. Somit ist Jon kein Bastard, sondern der rechtmäßige Thronfolger, was er jedoch nicht weiß. Nach der vermeintlichen Befreiung Lyannas durch ihren Bruder Eddard aus dem Turm der Freude nennt sie ihm seinen wahren Namen. Sein richtiger Name: Aegon Tagaryen. Auf Drachenstein Auf Drachenstein diskutiert Daenerys Targaryen mit ihren Verbündeten, wie sie mit ihren Armeen in den Norden gelangt. Jon Schnee schlägt vor, gemeinsam mit den Unbefleckten nach Weißwasserhafen zu segeln, um von dort aus gemeinsam nach Winterfell zu reisen. Dadurch sollen die Nordmänner ihr Bündnis erkennen. Jorah Mormont warnt Daenerys jedoch davor, da es tausende Männer im Norden gäbe, die gegen ihren Vater gekämpft haben. Es muss nur einen Mann mit einer Armbrust geben, der ihr silbernes Haar erkennt und sie daraufhin tötet. Er würde dann als Held gefeiert werden. Sie sollte lieber auf ihrem Drachen nach Winterfell fliegen. Daenerys meint jedoch, dass sie nicht gekommen ist um den Norden zu erobern, sondern um ihn zu schützen. Sie lehnt Jorahs Vorschlag ab und stimmt Jons Vorschlag zu. Theon Graufreud bittet darum, einen Moment mit Jon sprechen zu dürfen. Davos verlässt den Thronsaal daraufhin, damit sie alleine reden können. Theon spricht Jons Tat in Königsmund an. Er hätte lügen können, um Cersei zu sagen, was sie hören will. Allerdings sagte er ihr die Wahrheit, obwohl er wusste, was es ihn kosten würde. Jon hätte schon immer gewusst, welche Entscheidung richtig sei, schon als sie klein waren. Jon verneint dies und meint, dass er viele Dinge getan hat, die er bereuen würde. Laut Theon sei dies nichts im Vergleich zu ihm, was Jon bestätigt. Theon erzählt, dass er immer nur das Richtige tun wollte, er wollte immer die richtige Sorte Mensch sein, wusste aber nicht was dies bedeuten würde. Es schien für ihn, als hätte er eine unmögliche Wahl zu treffen - Stark oder Graufreud. Jon läuft auf Theon zu und meint, dass Eddard Stark ihm ein größerer Vater gewesen sei, als es sein eigener je war und Theon ihn trotzdem verraten hat. Theon hat sein Andenken verraten, aber er sei ihm geblieben. Er ist ein Teil von Theon, genauso wie er ein Teil von Jon ist. Jon würde es aber nicht zustehen, alle Taten Theons zu vergeben, jedoch würde er ihm die Taten vergeben, die er vergeben kann. Er braucht nicht zu wählen, da Theon ein Graufreud und ein Stark sei. Theon erzählt von Asha und seiner Gefangenschaft. Sie sei die einzige gewesen, die versucht hat ihn zu retten. Sie würde ihn nun brauchen. Jon fragt ihn, weshalb er dann noch mit ihm reden würde, woraufhin Jon den Saal verlässt. 300px|thumb|Theon kämpft gegen Harrag Theon versucht, die Eisenmänner zu mobilisieren, um Asha aus Königsmund zurückzuholen. Davon will vor allem Harrag nichts wissen. Er plant, mit den verbliebenen Eisenmännern eine Insel zu erobern, die männlichen Einwohner zu töten und mit den Frauen ein neues Leben anzufangen. Als Theon ihn daran erinnert, dass Asha Daenerys versprochen hat, dass die Eisenmänner mit dem Plündern und Vergewaltigen aufhören, wird Harrag böse und fängt an, Theon zu verprügeln. Diesmal lässt Theon sich aber nicht einschüchtern, sondern wehrt sich. Als Harrag ihm zwischen die Beine tritt, hat dies nicht den von ihm beabsichtigten Effekt, da Theon kastriert ist. Dies lässt Harrag für einen Moment unaufmerksam werden, sodass Theon ihn niederschlagen kann. Bevor Theon mit den übrigen Eisenmännern aufbricht, wäscht er sein blutüberströmtes Gesicht mit Meerwasser ab. Auf einem Schiff nach Weißwasserhafen Jon besucht Daenerys in ihrer Schiffskabine, was Tyrion am Ende des Ganges kommentarlos beobachtet. Während durch einen Dialog zwischen Sam und Bran Jons wahre Identität aufgedeckt wird, ist zu sehen, wie Daenerys und Jon miteinander schlafen. Ob sie dadurch wieder schwanger wird, bleibt offen. An der Mauer 300px|thumb|Viserion zerstört die Mauer Die Armee der Untoten marschiert auf Ostwacht zu. Sie werden dabei von Beric Dondarrion und Tormund beobachtet. Einige Meter vor der Mauer macht die Armee halt. Plötzlich kommt der Nachtkönig auf Viserion angeflogen und beginnt, die Mauer anzugreifen. Langsam aber sicher wird die Mauer zerstört, bis sie am Ende fällt. Dadurch kann die Armee der Untoten die Mauer passieren und in das Land südlich der Mauer marschieren. Ob Tormund und Beric dies überlebt haben, bleibt unbekannt. Auftritte Erste Auftritte *Rhaegar Targaryen (in einer Vision von Bran) *Hoher Septon Maynard (in einer Vision von Bran) Tode *Petyr Baelish - von Arya Stark die Kehle durchgeschnitten bekommen *Besatzung von Ostwacht Besetzung Hauptbesetzung *Peter Dinklage als Tyrion Lennister *Lena Headey als Königin Cersei Lennister *Nikolaj Coster-Waldau als Ser Jaime Lennister *Emilia Clarke als Königin Daenerys Targaryen *Kit Harington als König Jon Schnee *Aidan Gillen als Lord Petyr Baelish *Liam Cunningham als Ser Davos Seewert *Sophie Turner als Prinzessin Sansa Stark *Maisie Williams als Prinzessin Arya Stark *Nathalie Emmanuel als Missandei *Alfie Allen als Prinz Theon Graufreud *John Bradley als Samwell Tarly *Isaac Hempstead-Wright als Prinz Bran Stark *Conleth Hill als Varys *Jerome Flynn als Bronn *Gwendoline Christie als Brienne von Tarth *Rory McCann als Sandor Clegane *Kristofer Hivju als Tormund *Hannah Murray als Goldy *Iain Glen als Ser Jorah Mormont Nebenbesetzung *Pilou Asbæk als König Euron Graufreud *Richard Dormer als Beric Dondarrion *Jacob Anderson als Grauer Wurm *Anton Lesser als Qyburn *Daniel Portman als Podrick Payn *Hafþór Júlíus Björnsson als Ser Gregor Clegane *Rupert Vansittart als Lord Yohn Rois *Aisling Franciosi als Prinzessin Lyanna Stark *Brendan Cowell als Harrag *Robert Aramayo als Eddard Stark *Richard Rycroft als Maester Wolkan *Wilf Scolding als Prinz Rhaegar Targaryen *Tom Chadbon als Hohen Septon Maynard *Staz Nair als Qhono *Guy Oliver-Watts als TBA *Neil Fingleton als Riesen-Wiedergänger #1 *Ian Whyte als Riesen-Wiedergänger #2 *Adam Slynn als TBA *James Robert Wilson als Kleiner Sam *William Nevan Wilson als Kleiner Sam Stuntdarsteller *Vladimir Furdik als Nachtkönig Anmerkungen *In dieser Folge treten insgesamt 20 von 23 Darsteller der Hauptbesetzung der siebten Staffel auf. Aidan Gillen tritt zum letzten Mal in der Rolle des Lord Petyr Baelish, durch den Tod des Charakters in dieser Episode, auf. *Einer der Riesen-Wiedergänger wird von Neil Fingleton verkörpert, der kurz nach Beendigung der Dreharbeiten und der Szenen etwa zur selben Zeit im Februar 2017 verstarb. Trivia *Der Titel der Episode leitet sich von dem Drachen, dem Wappentier des Hauses Targaryen und dem Schattenwolf des Hauses Stark ab. **Jon als ehelicher Sohn von Rhaegar Targaryen und Lyanna Stark erfüllt diese Kriterien, als auch Jons Beziehung zu Daenerys. **Gleichzeitig kann sich dies auf die Loyalität zu beiden Häusern beziehen, ein Zitat welches Jon zu Theon sagt. *Es ist zwar sehr unwahrscheinlich aber, nicht unmöglich, dass Lyanna ihren Sohn Aegon Targaryen zu Ehren Rhaegars genannt hat. Rhaegar hatte zwar zwei Kinder von Elia Martell, Aegon Targaryen und Rhaenys Targaryen, die in "Und jetzt ist seine Wache zu Ende" erwähnt werden. Dennoch besteht die Möglichkeit, dass Lyanna in Dorne das Wissen über den Tod Rhaegars und die Plünderung von Königsmund erfahren haben könnte. *Tyrion erwähnt, dass in Königsmund derzeitig etwa 1 Million Menschen leben. Jaime erwähnt in "Der Bär und die Jungfrau Hehr", dass er während Roberts Rebellion einer halben Million das Leben gerettet hat. In den Romanen wird ebenso von einer halben Million geredet. Dies würde einen unnatürlichen Bevölkerungsanstieg trotz Hungersnöte und dem Krieg bedeuten. Allerdings ist es möglich, dass ein Großteil der Bevölkerung während des Kriegs der Fünf Könige nach Königsmund geflohen ist und es mehr Arbeit in der Stadt gibt. *Im "Inside the Episode" wird von den Showrunnern David Benioff und Dan Weiss erwähnt, dass Jon und Daenerys Verbindung diese Beziehung auf einer persönlichen als auch auf einer politischen Ebene verkompliziert, die ansonsten perfekt gewesen wäre. *Es gab noch eine nicht verwendete Szene, in der Sansa Bran aufsucht und ihn um Rat bittet. Bran sieht in einer seiner Visionen, wie Baelish seine Intrigen spinnt, und erzählt seiner Schwester davon. Diese Szene wurde letztendlich weggelassen, um die Wendung bei Baelishs Prozess spannender zu machen.Filmstarts: Diese gelöschte Szene hätte eine entscheidende Wendung im Finale der siebten Staffel erklärt Unterschiede zwischen Buch und Serie *Rhaegar hätte seinen dritten Sohn nicht Aegon genannt, in der Saga Das Lied von Eis und Feuer geht hervor, dass er aufgrund einer Prophezeiung drei Köpfe des Drachen wieder auf erstehen lassen will. Er nennt seine Kinder nach Aegon dem Eroberer und seinen Schwestern und möchte durch die Hochzeit mit Lyanna den dritten Kopf des Drachen zeugen. **Daenerys hat im Haus der Unsterblichen eine Vision von Rhaegar in der dieser mit Elia Martell und dem neu geborenen Aegon zusehen ist. Dabei erwähnt Rhaegar, dass Aegon der Prinz, der verheißen wurde sei, und er das Lied von Eis und Feuer sei, wobei er jedoch in der Vision Daenerys ansieht und die Prophezeiungen "Der Drache hat drei Köpfe". *In den Büchern gibt es den Charakter Der Junge Greif, welcher angeblich Rhaegars Sohn Aegon ist und von Varys gerettet wurde. Dieser setzt an der Seite von Jon Connington mit der Goldenen Kompanie auf Tyrions Rat früh nach Westeros über statt in die Sklavenbucht zu Daenerys. *In den Büchern wird der Einsturz der Mauer nicht durch einen Drachen oder den Nachtkönig stattfinden, der bisher nicht in Erscheinung getreten ist, sonder höchstwahrscheinlich über das erfolgen. Ein magischer Gegenstand, der die Riesen aus der Erde wecken soll. Die Andeutung auf das Horn des Winters findet sich auf dem Vorabcover von The Winds of Winter. *In A Feast for Crows wird das Drachenhorn eingeführt, mit dem Euron Graufreud sich erhofft, Daenerys' Drachen zu kontrollieren. Es ist sehr gut möglich, dass einer der Drachen z.B. Viserion nicht an den Nachtkönig sondern an Euron oder dessen Bruder Victarion gebunden wird. Verfilmte Kapitel *Kapitel werden nach der folge der Szenen angeordnet Referenzen auf frühere Episoden *Jorah Mormont erwähnt, dass die Drachen in der Drachengrube gehalten wurden, da sie die Drachen Probleme verursachen würden, da sie auch Vieh und Kinder reißen würden, dies ist eine Anspielung auf Daenerys Probleme in der Sklavenbucht mit Drogon ("Die Gesetze von Göttern und Menschen", "Die Kinder") *Die Drachen gediehen in der Gefangenschaft der Drachengrube nicht gut, was schließlich zu ihrer kleinen Größe und schlechtem Zustand vor ihrem Aussterben führte. ("Zuhause") *Als sich Tyrion und Podrick seit der Episode "Sprengerin der Ketten" wiederbegegnen, fordert Bronn sie mit den Worten "seinen magischen Schwanz lutschen könne" weiter zu gehen, was sowohl eine Anspielung auf Podricks Fähigkeiten ("Der Weg der Züchtigung") als auch auf Tyrion ist, da die Genitalien eines Zwergs besonderen magischen Fähigkeiten besitzen sollen. ("Ungebeugt, Ungezähmt, Ungebrochen") ist. *Brienne und Sandor erinnern sich an ihre Begegnung in "Die Kinder". *Tyrion erinnert sich an die Helden der Schwarzwasserbucht ("Schwarzwasser"), dabei sind viele wichtige Beteiligte - Tyrion, Bronn, Podrick, Sandor und Davos - anwesend. *Als es sind darunter mit bietet Tyrion Bronn an, dass er sich ihnen anschließen könne und seinen Preis verdoppeln würde, den sein Gegenüber ihm geboten hätte. ("Das spitze Ende") Worauf Varys fragt, dass von was das Doppelte wovon sei, da Tyrion keinen Überblick über sein Einkommen hat oder wichtige Mittel zum Zahlen. ("Valar Dohaeris") *Als Arya Baelish hinrichtet, schließen sich mehrere Kreise: Zum einen ist es Baelishs Dolch, mit welchem Bran in der ersten Staffel ermordet werden sollte (und damit den Krieg erst auslöste). Außerdem wurde seine Kehle aufgeschnitten, was auch die Todesursache von Aryas, Sansas und Brans Mutter Catelyn Stark bei der roten Hochzeit war. Galerie Bilder 707 Sansa Stark.jpg 707 Sansa Stark 2.jpg 707 Bran Stark.jpg 707 Bran Stark 2.jpg 707 Bran 4.jpg 707 Bronn Jaime.jpg 707 Cersei Lennister.jpg 707 Cersei Lennister 2.jpg 707 Jaime Cersei.jpg 707 Podrick Tyrion Bronn.jpg 707 Podrick Tyrion.jpg 707 Bronn.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 1.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 2.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 3.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 6.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 5.jpg 707 Theon Graufreud 4.jpg 707 Daenerys.jpg 707 Daenerys 3.jpg 707 Daenerys 4.jpg 707 Daenerys 2.jpg 707 Jon Schnee.jpg 707 Jon Schnee 2.jpg 707 Jon Schnee 3.jpg 707 Jon Schnee 4.jpg 707 Tyrion.jpg 707 Tyrion 3.jpg 707 Tyrion 2.jpg 707 Tyrion 4.jpg 707 Tyrion 5.jpg 707 Tyrion 6.jpg 707 Tyrion 7.jpg 707 Davos.jpg 707 Davos 2.jpg 707 Brienne 2.jpg 707 Brienne.jpg 707 Euron.jpg 707 Jon Tyrion.jpg 707 Sandor Gregor.jpg 707 Jon Daenerys.jpg 707 Jon Daenerys 2.jpg 707 Cersei Jaime 2.jpg 707 Jaime Bronn.jpg 707 Jaime Gregor.jpg 707 Jaime Cersei 2.jpg 707 Sansa Bran.jpg 707 Arya Stark 4.jpg 707 Arya Stark 3.jpg 707 Arya Stark 2.jpg 707 Arya Stark.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 1.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 2.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 3.jpg 707 Petyr Baelish 4.jpg 707 Petyr 2.jpg 707 Petyr fleht Sansa an.jpg 707 Petyr kniet.jpg 707 Sansa Petyr.jpg 707 Arya Petyr.jpg 707 Arya tötet Petyr.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna Hochzeit.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna Hochzeit 2.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna Hochzeit 3.jpg 707 Rhaegar Lyanna.jpg 707 Samwell Tarly.jpg 707 Euron Tyrion.jpg 707 Tyrion Jaime.jpg 707 Jaime Tyrion 2.jpg 707 Cersei 3.jpg 707 Cersei 2.jpg 707 Bran.jpg Videos Game of Thrones Season 7 Finale Preview (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Inside the Episode (HBO) Game of Thrones Season 7 Episode 7 Army of the Dead (HBO) Game of Thrones Worlds Collide (HBO) Game of Thrones Cast Commentary on A Union of Fire and Ice (HBO) Zitate Siehe auch * Einzelnachweise en:The Dragon and the Wolf ru:Дракон и волк fr:The Dragon and the Wolf Kategorie:Episoden Kategorie:Staffel 7